The Promised Place
Suns In The Sky Three months had passed, three long, tiring months that Jason spent in nearly constant-training with Miu; honing unique skills under the tutelage of his grandmother, and any other moment of free time he had was spent entirely with Solele. He had forgotten what it was like to spend time with her, and he was enjoying it immensely; besides, it also kept him away from Giselle, who was far from enjoying her extended stay in the Nethran Forest. However, their stay was over and the time to go back to Earth Land has arrived. "Hurry up, you stupid kids." Giselle hissed like a, well, ironically, a snake- or rather, an Elder God; very much considering who her sibling was. "I want to get out of this hellhole as soon as I-" Miu glared at her from afar. "I repeat," Obviously, zero damns were given. "I want to get away from this hellhole as soon as I can, goddammit." Jason sighed; he was starting to wonder if he had in fact already died, and being Giselle's new companion was his eternal punishment. He walked over to his grandmother, smiling slightly. "Well...I suppose it's time for us to go. Thank you, grandmother, for all of this. I'm sorry to have taken up so much of your time these three months." "It's fine, it's fine," Miu brushed him off casually with a smile. "I was just happy, to see a living relative again. I'd always thought that I wouldn't see one ever again. But thankfully, you've proved me wrong. Now, off you go, you've got another dimension to correct." She waved her goodbyes to Jason ever so kindly. "Yeah..." He frowned, and everything that laid before Jason flashed before his eyes; overthrowing the Council, rescuing Vivian, defeating Crux, killing E...he'd never realized before exactly how much he had on his plate before, however, he wasn't discouraged in the slightest. The way he felt now, absolutely anything was possible. "I'll come back this way again sometime and visit you, grandmother." He turned away, and ran towards Giselle, Solele, and Riskal, who had gone outside the White Tree. "Alright Giselle, it's finally time." Giselle sighed, snarking, "About time." Withdrawing a silver ring from her pocket that had a clock-face upon it, she scanned it over her belt before slipping it on her finger. "Now, we get out of here via a wormhole. It's that simple. The Time Ring...well, it's pretty self-explanatory. Well, this one allows us to traverse time and space, back to Earth Land." She looked over at Solele, "Kinda like your Anima, but it works whenever I want it." As she opened a wormhole, she beckoned over to the two, "Well, come on." "Riskal, you go first." Jason nudged him. He has a distinct feeling Giselle would leave him otherwise. Riskal, despite his girth, slipped straight into the wormhole on his master's orders. Jason slipped his hand into Solele's. "We're next. Are you ready Solele? To finally come away with me?" "Y-Yeah." Though she wasn't too happy about leaving her magic Esper forest- which was without belt-compatible magic fruit- Solele, now she had Jason, was ready to follow him near and far. Besides, just saying no would be a real jerk move. "L-Let's go." ---- Standing in the middle of a cathedral; it seemed that a wedding was going on. The time was September 6, 750x; fourty years before the current time. "You may kiss the bride." The priest, or rather, 'wedding dude', signaled, though for some reason, those watching were absolutely zero; it was an empty cathedral. A girl with dark purple hair and pupils which are coloured dark blue on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half; decked out in a pure white wedding dress leaned closer to a silver-haired young man who was wearing a tuxedo...about to kiss, when.... "Cut!" Those filing the event shouted; as the girl immediately hopped back ever so casually from the young man, who was still leaning forward—he'd almost fallen flat on his face. "Well done, well done!" The director told them. "That was excellent; it's a shame you two only work part-time! Here's your pay." Handing the duo an envelope each, he began to leave. "Thank you!" The girl; Tsuruko Sejren, waved him and his filming crew off as she opened the slip; in awe of several hundred notes of cold, hard cash. "Wow, there's like eight thousand in here..." "Yes, that's a decent payday, now give me mine!" The young man, Gary Straights, approached her, trying to grab his own envelope from her. "Sorry, I need to head to my next job!" Tsuruko laughed at him as she pocketed both envelopes, running off. "Wait, you took mine!"